Return Of The Queen Of Magic
by CrystalClearLake
Summary: Emerald Potter's 16th birthday is coming up and she is going to come into her magical inheritence so beware the magical world t to get a shock. Lines that have long since been thought lost are found within the Potter's. Girl Harry/Sirius pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Order Of The Phoenix Rewrite**

**The Weasley's Home**

The summer holidays had just begun and the children were hurrying to get downstairs and eat some of their mothers delicious cooking. They were surprised to see there brother Bill there but they shook it off and continued to eat. Fred and George were joking around and Percy was looking down on everyone with a pompous attitude that was annoying. Ginny was talking animatedly with Bill and Ron was eating his food worrying about one of his best friends. Her name was actually quite a long one for such a small girl. her name was Emerald Sapphire Phoenix Lillian Jaimee Summer Amanda Potter. She had another title as well, this was the The-Girl-Who-Lived. she was famous for defeating the most evil Dark Lord in over a century when she was only a year old. Her parents perished while she lived. When Ron had first met her he was startled to find out she hated her fame and then she said sadly that she was famous for living while others perished. He knew then that she would always hate her fame but it hadn't stopped him doubting her and for that he was sorry.

Em as she liked to be called lived with her God awful relatives that continuously abused her. No matter how much Dumbledore pushed, the minister would not let Em leave her relatives to somewhere where she wouldn't be hurt. The Minister wouldn't budge and would say that it was for her own good and that she needed to not be worshipped at home. Em had cried after that meeting and vowed that she would make his life hell. She of course had managed that and she was rather pleased with this fact. She had told them all rather cheekily that she would make him regret the day that he messed with Emerald Sapphire Phoenix Lillian Jaimee Summer Amanda Potter, and regret the day he did.

"Right you lot, we have a family meeting now." Mrs Weasley and only just now did Ron realise that he was finished and all the plates had been cleaned and put away. He shook his head to get rid of the musings and followed the rest of his family into the sitting room.

"Now I realise that you may not want to spend your summer this way but, because of You-Know-Who's return Professor Dumbledore has asked us to join something called the Order Of The Phoenix and we have accepted. We will be-" Mr Weasley was cut off by Percy who snorted and looked up at his parents.

"Surely you do not believe that load of dragon dung father. It is obviously just lies spread by that attention seeking Potter brat. I mean honestly father I would hav-" He was cut off abruptly by Mr Weasley who was glaring at his third son.

"You might want to watch what you say about Emerald Potter Percy. She is the Heiress to The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Potter. She will be Lady Potter by the time the summer has been past and she will have been taught how to act like it as well. She has more political power than anyone in the country around her little finger. And with the fact that The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Black is without a Lord or Ladyship at the moment she is going to be keeping the house safe and finding out what has happened to the Lordship of that house. She has far more power than you or the Minister can hope to achieve and all she needs to do is ask for the removal of the Minister and he is out of office. So Percy if you want to leave now then take this little message to the Minister. He would do well to remember which house he is dealing with and slandering. The Potters have held this power for a reason. They are neutral in a war until they see what is happening. Then they choose a side. Once Emerald has been trained up you can bet that the Wizarding World is in for a change. So take that to the Minister and remind him that he has absolutely no power over Potters or their money. He can't think about taking her Ladyship as he has no right to. Just remind him on what a powerful witch he has taken on and that if he wants to keep the Minister post he will have to make it up to her in a formal meeting on which time she will decide and when and where. Remind him of that and when you come to your senses and realise that the Ministry isn't everything send us an owl. Until then goodbye." Mr Weasley shouted and Percy looked stunned before nodding his head and leaving.

Mr Weasley turned back to his other children and looked at them. They all shook their heads in answer to the silent question. They weren't going anywhere.

"Right well, before we were interrupted your father was saying that we will be staying at an Order members house and that you should all get packed as we will be leaving this afternoon." Mrs Weasley said and they all nodded.

"Whose house will we be staying in mum?" Ginny asked.

"Well I have been told that we will be staying at a person Ron apparently met at the end of his third year and forgot to tell us but it may be moved somewhere else after Em arrives. Ron would you mind telling us about your third year. Your father and I know who you met but I think it might help if the others knew." Mrs Weasley told her youngest son. Ron looked and nodded. You could see a spark of mischief in his blue eyes if you looked hard enough.

"Sure, well it all started when we went down to Hagrid's hut at the end of the year because Buckbeak was going to be executed and Em, Hermione and I were going to comfort him. We were chatting for a while and then Hagrid said that he had found Scabbers-" Ron spit the name with venom, to the surprise of his family "-anyway Hagrid told us that we shouldn't be there and that we would get in a lot of trouble if we were caught. So we went out and watched from a distance as Buckbeak was executed. Then a great big black dog jumped out of nowhere and bit my leg. It dragged me into a tunnel under the whomping willow and into the Shrieking Shack-" Ron was interrupted by Fred and George,

"Are you telling us that that tunnel leads to the Shrieking Shack and you never told us. I feel betrayed!" They both exclaimed together.

Rolling his eyes at them Ron went back to his story, "-Anyway not long after Em and Hermione ran into the room with their wands out and saw me sitting on the bed. They were being all comforting and everything while I was pointing a finger at Sirius Black." Ron paused for the inevitable shout of,

"WHAT?" There is was. Ron thought to himself.

"Would you let me finish?" He asked his siblings while his parents were trying to keep from smiling already knowing that Sirius was innocent. "Right well Sirius was there and once Em saw him the whole room sort of got quiet as they looked at each other. It looked like Sirius was looking for a trace of her remembering him and she was looking for something she never told Hermione or I. But whatever she was searching for she found it and put her wand on the floor and ran into his arms." At his siblings looks he smirked and carried on his story, he liked keeping them in suspense he decided. "Hermione and I were both shocked but then Professor Lupin ran into the room and when he saw them his mouth dropped open. Hermione got one word out of her mouth. 'Explain,' she had said and so Sirius did. He explained about switching the secret keeper to Pettigrew and how they had become animagi in their 5th year at Hogwarts for Lupin and how Em's parents and him had thought it was the perfect plan, only that Pettigrew had betrayed them and how Sirius had thought something was wrong and had gone to Godric's Hollow and found the house in ruins. How he had found the body of his best friend and then in the nursery the body of Lily Potter and how he then heard the crying of Em and how he was relieved that one Potter had survived. He told us how Hagrid had shown up and had been told by Dumbledore who was told by the Minister that he had to take Em to her Muggle Aunt and Uncle. Sirius tried to fight it stating that she couldn't grow up there and that she needed to be taught the ways of a Pureblood and her Ladyship and how it was even in the Potters will that Em was not to be taken to her Aunt and Uncle at all. They even listed a whole load of guardians that would have been able to take her in. But Hagrid said there was nothing he could do and so he took Em out of Sirius' arms and went away. Sirius had nothing left then and so he went after Pettigrew out of revenge but Pettigrew outsmarted him and he started shouting how Sirius had betrayed Em's parents and how he was a follower of You-Know-Who and then he blew up the street, cut his finger off and escaped down the sewer as a rat. That made Sirius look like the guilty party and he was sent to Azkaban without a trial no matter how hard Dumbledore pushed for one." Ron finished and it looked like he had stunned his siblings quite well.

His siblings were gaping at him and Ron was feeling oddly proud of himself. His mother was just about to start speaking again so he turned back to her. "Now Hermione will be here just before we go and then we will be heading over to where The Order Of The Phoenix is being set up. So get ready." Mrs Weasley said. They all rushed off except for Bill who had already got everything together.

Hermione arrived about 5 minutes before they were set to leave and soon they had all grabbed the Port Key and delivered them into a dusty hallway that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

"Arhh, good. Hello Molly, Arthur and children. It's good to see you all." Dumbledore smiled as he noticed them. "I will just tell Sirius that you have arrived." And he left through a door that the Weasleys supposed led to the kitchen. Carefully Mrs Weasley walked forward and tentatively opened the door to see a lot of people in the room. But what drew her attention most was the dark haired man with ocean blue eyes, who although he had been to Azkaban he still looked like he was still in his mid-twenties. The mans name, Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Shouted Ron and Hermione. They then proceeded to run over and hug him and then ask him dozens of questions.

"Where have you been?"

"How long have you been here?"

"What's going on here?"

"Have you heard from Emerald?"

"Is she okay?"

"What's going on?"

"TELL US!" They both screamed together.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at them, while Ron's family looked at him in shock. "Why don't we go and talk about this somewhere else. I very much doubt that Em would forgive us if we went around spreading her private business. Come on I have the perfect room." Sirius said before striding out of the room in a very Pure-blooded manner. Ron and Hermione followed him to try and get answers from him about their friend.

_Okay so this is a new story that i have started writing and I am really sorry that I haven't written more to my other story but rest assured that I have not given up on it and that I am simply trying to think of the next chapter. It should be up within the next week Promise and please review so that I know if I should continue the story._


End file.
